


Arthur’s Final Gift

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:It’s the first Yule after Camlann-Prompt:345. First Christmas





	Arthur’s Final Gift

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Arthur’s Final Gift  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none  
**Character/s:** Gwen, Merlin  
**Summary:** It’s the first Yule after Camlann  
**Warnings:** mentions character death  
**Word Count:** 246  
**Prompt:** 345\. First Christmas  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Arthur’s Final Gift**

Gwen looked out over the throne room as she sat in her throne. The room was decorated for Yule. She sighed. Her heart wasn’t in it this year.

This was the first year without Arthur and Gwen missed him so much. Yule was always Arthur’s time of the year. He would get excited as soon as the decorations started to go up.

Gwen had been planning a gift for Arthur before his death at Camlann. Merlin had helped her order it. 

Merlin had also ordered Gwen’s gift from Arthur. He had brought it to her just that morning.

Gwen looked down at the new gold ring on her hand. She turned it as she thought of Arthur. The delicate engraving of entwined flowers made her smile. It was just like Arthur to give her something with flowers all over.  

Merlin cleared his throat in front of her.

Gwen looked up. She saw the red cloth wrapped item in his hands. “I don’t know what to do with that now.”

“Save it for his son.” Merlin nodded towards the ring she was playing with. “Arthur knew you would like that.”

“He knew me so well.” Gwen smiled down at her hand then looked up at Merlin. “How do you know that I am with child? Did Gaius tell you?”

“No. I know the signs as well as you do.” Merlin smiled. “Don’t worry. I will help you tell him of his father.”

Gwen nodded. “Thank you, Merlin.”


End file.
